Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes
'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes ''is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover film. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a little cropduster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic manuveurs in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug and Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their Adventures team, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan (who are hanging out with Dusty and he is their new best friend and they all are his best friends along with Chug). Dusty, Chug, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others train for qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but comes in 6th place and does not qualify. A few days later, a representative from the qualifier visits his town looking for Dusty and announces to him that he now placed 5th. This is due to the qualifier ahead of Dusty using an illegal fuel enhancement, getting him disqualified and Dusty replacing him and he also says that Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others all can be Dusty's teammates and allies in the race. Later in the morning, Skipper visits Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and Skarloey and tries to talk them out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock. Despite this, their training continues. Rarity decided that everyone in the team and even the narrow gauge engines need to look like racers, like Dusty. So while Skipper is still training Dusty, Rarity began making race car driver outfits for herself, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky. After she made all the race car driver outfits, she get started on the engines and Kevin, making them all look like racers in the Wings Around the Globe race. When everyone in the team and the narrow gauge engines is all looking like racers and the training is complete, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and all the others head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they find a friend in a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who soon falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. Dusty also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him, even though our heroes playfully teased him about him now having a crush on her. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him and all our heroes to finish in last place ultimately due to him collecting ice on the wings, wheels, pony and human bodys from the freezing ocean and his endurance level to cope with the temperature. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him and all our heroes saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when his eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers because of an overheated engine, thus winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others can fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, they all are forced to fly through a tunnel and barely avoids a head-on collision with a steam train (with Twilight quickly used her teleporting spell to get him, herself, Thomas, Skarloey and all the others out to safety right before they even hit it), but miraculously finished first in Nepal. Dusty then realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty and our heroes gets into first place again in Shanghai. There, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song, which works a little too well. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, destroy Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel and water, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others miraculously are found by two Super Hornets who escort them to the USS "Flysinhower" which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm, but the storm becomes very violent with enormous waves. Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he, Thomas and Twilight end up crashing into the ocean but are eventually rescued. They, Skarloey and the others are flown to Mexico to their friends. Thomas doesn't have any damages at all except a wet firebox, but he is fine and Twilight has some injuries on her front legs and body, but Dusty is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theatre where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an attack on the Japanese Navy. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, but is encouraged by his friends, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Fluttershy, the others, racers and many of his newfound fans to continue and they all donate parts to have Dusty repaired. With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. He and his goons ambush Dusty, Thomas and Twilight, but are thwarted by Skipper, who overcame his guilt and came to help Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and our heroes to ride the Jetstream. While in the Jetstream, Rainbow Dash was going so very fast that she made a Sonic Rainboom, much to everyone's and Dusty's surprise and happiness. Dusty, our heroes and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty seizes the opportunity and wins the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and and even Princess Celestia, who came to celebrate his and our heroes' victory and for Dusty finally overcoming his fear of heights. Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again, but now Thomas and Twilight both look crestfallen. When Celestia asks why, Twilight says that she and Thomas are sad over having to leave their friend Dusty and return to their future adventuring. Celestia then gives them, their team, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan a new mission: to stay with Dusty Crophopper and contiune their adventures with him. Elated, Thomas, Twilight and Skarloey promise to help and hang out with Dusty more than ever before. After that, all our heroes congratulate Dusty, and Dusty meets Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky in a group hug while Thomas, Skarloey and the rest of our heroes happily watched them do that. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others as his partners and they take a flight together, ending the story. Trivia *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan are guest starring in this film. *The storyline contiunes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *For the first part of the end credits, during the song Joy of the Ride, it just features the same actual first part of the end credits of the actual movie, with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's names and voice actors featured along with Dusty Crophopper's name and voice actor. *Princess Celestia only appeared at the end of this movie. *Thomas and the rest of all the engines are able to fly and float for a really, really long time and are all able to fly and float again, even before and after they are on land, due to Twilight's magic. *''Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'', My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Planes were released on DVD in 2013. Songs #'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series intro '() #'Nothing Can Stop Me Now ' - Mark Holman #'Scrooge' - Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, the rest of their Adventures team, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan #'I Am Not Afraid' - Dusty Crophopper (in Piglet's voice) #'Art of the Dress' (first half) - Rarity #'This is Our Big Night' - Twilight Sparkle and her friends #'You Don't Stop NYC' - Chris Classic and Alada D #'Friend Like Me' - El Chupacabra (in Genie's voice) #'Fly' - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' - Charlie (in Timon's voice), Paxton (in Pumbaa's voice), Dusty Crophopper (in Simba's voice) and Ishani (in Nala's voice) #'When Love is Gone' - Ishani (in Belle's place) #'Love Machine' - El Chupacabra and Antonio Sol #'Hop Skip and Jump song' - Pinkie Pie #'I've Got to Find a Way' - Twilight Sparkle #'Who Will?' - Twilight Sparkle (in Nellie's voice), Fluttershy (in Fievel's voice), Thomas (in Tony's voice) and Skarloey (in Tiger's voice) #'Time to Come Together' - Twilight Sparkle and her friends # #'The Success Song' - Twilight Sparkle and her friends #(End Credits) - Joy of the Ride (from The Little Engine That Could 2011) #(End Credits) - A Friend for Life (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Category:Freddieholc Category:Musical Films